


Mi Unico Amor

by MAGG1827



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Asesino a sueldo, Canibalismo (Sujeto a un solo personaje), Convivencia, Daika es un amor, Errores ortograficos y faltas de coherencia en los primeros capitulos, Fenal feliz, Fluff and Smut, Kai es bellisimo, M/M, Pasado traumatico, Primer escrito, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, Violacion, Violencia, carino, relacion Hombre-hombre
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAGG1827/pseuds/MAGG1827
Summary: ¿Qué tan mala suerte puede tener un chico castaño como para presenciar algo que no debió, en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, tener la desdicha de ser descubierto y no por cualquier tipo de persona?No.…Sino por un Asesino a Sueldo, un hombre frío, cruel y calculador que hará lo que sea con tal de terminar su trabajo a la perfección y lamentablemente sin quererlo ni proponérselo Daika se convirtió justamente en el obstáculo que se interponía en el camino del Sicario alemán.El pobre castaño pensara que lo que ocurrió fue una pesadilla, su peor pesadilla teñida de dolor, sangre y desesperación pero…¿Cuántas malas impresiones puedes llevarte de una persona por sus acciones al momento de conocerse? ¿Y si detrás de ese exterior duro y sádico del Mercenario hay más de lo que aparenta? ¿Y si en realidad no es una mala persona como parece?Malas decisiones.Malas acciones.Malas impresiones.Errores cometidos, lágrimas derramadas y disculpas suplicadas.Si tan solo Daika supiera que ese cruel Sicario es el amor de su vida.





	1. Capitulo 1: Tiene Que Ser Una Pesadilla

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaa, esta es la primera historia que escribi, en mis otras plataformas ya esta casi terminada por eso los invito a leer aqui tambien, al principio la redaccion no es muy buena pero a medida que va avanzando la historia todo va mejorando. No se asusten por la estiquetas y las advertencias (Aunque si deben tenerlas en cuenta para leer la historia)  
> Y tambien los capitulos al principio son cortos, luego se van alargando bastante.
> 
> Esta es una historia de amor entre hombres asi que si el tema no les gusta o es de su agrado no se que haces aqui.
> 
> Sin mas, disfruten.

Capitulo 1: Tiene Que Ser Una Pesadilla

Podía verlo desde la mierda aunque fuese de noche y el bosque cubriese todo, el verbo mientras que la sangre de su arma y ropa, ahora me persigue porque presencie un asesinato que lleve un cabo, pero no puedo seguir huyendo, mi respiración es agitada y entrecortada, no siento mis pies ni manos, es cuestión de tiempo para que me encuentre y acabe con mi vida.

Ese ser era imponente y desprendía un aire maligno, su piel blanca y cabello cenizo brillaban con el resplandecer de la luna que aunque no estuviera llena iluminaba el camino, pero la vista de este hombre era aterradora ... como ya había dicho antes de su ropa y arma de sangre de sus antiguas victimas provocándome aun más miedo del que ya tenía, trate de levantarme del árbol hueco donde había refugiado, ese sujeto no se percibe de que sal de mi escondite.

Como pude corrí fuera del bosque sin mirar atrás, me aterraba mirar atrás, pero todo había acabado, al momento de salir al asfalto un auto yo arrollo, luego de eso todo era oscuro, escuchaba voces a mi alrededor pero ninguna era conocida entre otros los ojos y me encontraba en una habitación blanca con toques celestes, la ventana estaba abierta dejando pasar el aire fresco, cuando la vista a mi costado la sorpresa que me lleve hizo que el alma me saliera del cuerpo para luego volver a entrar, el asesino estaba allí, a mi lado, con los ojos cerrados y un semblante tranquilo.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, intenta moverme pero un dolor punzante en mi espalda, abdomen, piernas y manos hizo que desistiera de mi idea y liberar un quejido, en ese momento por primera vez escuche su voz ...                          

-¿Realmente pensaste que estaba dormido? -

Era profunda y seductora su boca fue lo único que se movió cuando terminó su discurso abrió los ojos, unos ojos tan oscuros como un mar negro indescifrable que me consumía y mi madre habla, había quedado prácticamente mudo, enviado como sudaba frío y en ese momento tocaron a la puerta para luego ser abierta y dejar paso a una chica con un uniforme blanco, lo supe, me encuentro en un hospital pero ...

¿Qué hacía allí? Recuerdo que me había atropellado un auto pero si supone que el es el asesino ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué no estoy muerto? Todas las preguntas fueron encontradas en el momento en el que la enfermera hablo y provoco que otras millas se formularan.

-¿Su hermanito ya despertó señor ?, ¡Que alegría! -

Hermanito Hermano ¡Hermano ?! A qué se refiere con hermano ?! Pero todo empeoro cuando ese sujeto respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, muchas gracias por todos los cuidados que le han dado-

La enfermera se dirigió a mí y yo examino los signos vitales, la tensión y la temperatura para luego decir que me encontraba bien y mi recuperación era increíble, luego de eso solo fue, dejándome nuevamente solo con él, que ya de mí tenia nervioso , en todo el chequeo no había parado de mirar, debía preguntar qué ocurría sentía que moriría si no me enteraba.

-¿Po ... por qué? -Centro aún más la vista en mí, no sabía qué hacer-¿Por qué no estoy muerto?

-El hombre que atropellan bajo del coche para el auxiliar, tuviste muchas heridas y derramabas sangre, por suerte no golpeaste tu cabeza o si el muerto de las habrías. Su suéter era demasiado serio yo poniendo los nervios una flor de piel.

¿Qué no estoy muerto? - Sinceramente no quiero saber esa respuesta pero no tengo otra opción.

-No tiene muerto porque llegaste a tiempo al hospital y yo estoy aquí porque tengo que preguntarte algo-

Ante lo último me tenso, ¿qué es lo que tengo que preguntarme?

-¿Qué demonios dijo el hermano? -¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su cara ?! El hecho de que su semblante no cambie me pone la piel de gallina, es demasiado serio, por favor Dios con su poder tiene que este sujeto demuestre una emoción ... solo una y te lo agradeceré ...

-Al momento de tu arrollamiento yo me dirijo a tu cuerpo y le dije al conductor que eras mi hermano y que tendría que hacerse responsable de lo que hizo hizo-Tal parece que no me quieres, de todas las formas gracias Dios por darme esta increíble y cálida compañía (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Pe ... Sin embargo, este contenido no está disponible para los siguientes postores: ¿What? ese sujeto ... su ropa estaba llena de sangre por todas las partes-Pero tu ropa ... te ... tenía sangre-

-Supongo que por la adrenalina del momento no lo notó.

-Pero ... cuando llegamos aquí alguien tuvo que haberse percatado del estado de su ropa.

-Eres un idiota-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me insultaba ese ... ese idiota? -Tú estabas sangrando cuando te cargue tu sangre se confundió con la que ya tenías ¿Entendiste? Idiota

 

°°°°°°

Flash Back

Un auto había arrollado al niño que estaba siguiendo, una cosa era segura no podía dejarlo morir, ese niño tenía algo que yo quería, si dejaba que se lo llevaran o peor que muriera jamás la encontraría.

Escondí mi arma favorita entre unas ramas para luego correr a la escena, colocando mi mejor cara de preocupación, hasta ese momento no había visto al niño o al menos no claramente, no sabía cómo lucia o que traía puesto, pero cuando vi en el suelo a un chico castaño con la piel ligeramente bronceada aparentando unos 15 años y un gesto de tranquilidad  en el rostro con sangre brotando de manos, piernas, brazos y espalda con la ropa rasgada y sucia por tierra y polvo al mismo tiempo que era iluminado por la tenue luz del alumbrado público…se veía como un ángel cubierto de sangre, sentí un bulto en mi entrepierna, era estúpido pero tenía una erección.

Siendo sincero no me sorprendió que la tuviera, siempre al estar en combate, la excitación de la pelea provocaba “eso”, pero esta vez era diferente, no solo porque ya había acabado la batalla o caza mejor dicho y ya debería de haber bajado pero eso era lo que precisamente no pasaba, no bajaba, de hecho se animaba cada vez más, hasta llegar al punto de volverse molesto y doloroso, no podía seguir pensado en la incógnita que mantenía a mi hombría de esa manera, tenía que calmarme, olvidarlo y quizás así bajaría.

No podía dejar morir a ese enano si lo hacía no podría terminar mi trabajo, finalmente despeje mi mente e ignore lo mejor que pude mi erección, me incline hacia el chico lo tome en brazos y me di media vuelta para encarar al conductor el cual ya llevaba un pequeño rato arrodillado en el suelo murmurando un “no puede ser…”

-Usted provoco esto-Dije moviendo al chico en mis brazos para agregar énfasis-Ahora tendrá que responsabilizarse por lo que le hizo a mi hermano-¿Hermano? Si como no… fue lo único creíble y más coherente que se me cruzó por la mente en ese momento, si ese sujeto no está dispuesto a ayudar lo matare y tomare el auto.  

Pero todo lo que pensé con respecto a asesinato se fue por la borda cuando el hombre se dirigió a la puerta trasera del auto para abrirla y decirme tartamudeando que entrara, lo hice, en un mal movimiento mientras me sentaba apoye al chico en mi regazo y desgraciadamente se volvió a ser presente mi creciente “problema”, el olor a sangre combinado con el olor natural de ese chico me tenia atontado, no lo moví de mi entrepierna, se sentía bien.

Pero para mi mala suerte o tal vez buena ese sujeto manejaba descontrolado y no esquivaba los baches lo que provoco que el chico saltara descaradamente sobre mi hombría, lo deje ahí por un momento pero de pronto no lo podía seguir soportando o quitaba a ese castaño de ahí o me bajaría los pantalones y lo haría mío en ese mismo instante, así que opte por la primera opción apartándolo y dejándolo a un lado para luego abrir la ventana y rezar para que el frio aire me ayudara a bajar la calentura.

Al llegar al hospital le dije a ese sujeto que desapareciera de mi vista o lo mandaría a su casa en pequeñas cajas de correo, tal parece que lo entendió bien porque al salir del auto este arranco como alma que lleva el diablo y desapareció en una esquina. Ahora debía inventar dos nombres y un apellido falso, puesto que no puedo decir el mío y no conozco el de este niño.

Entre por emergencia, fue una suerte que el chico estuviera ensangrentado por el accidente, su sangre se confundió con la de mi ropa producto de mi último trabajo, no, aun no he terminado este trabajo, no hasta hablar con este chiquillo, de pronto un equipo médico ya me lo habían quitado, lo acostaron en una camilla y se lo llevaron, hable con la recepcionista el nombre falso que utilice fue Cristian y el del niño seria Jimmy. Cristian y Jimmy Crown. Luego de eso fui al baño del hospital a dos cosas una era bañarme y cambiar mi ropa y la otra era calmar mi calentura.

Fin de Flash Back

°°°°°°

Tocaron a la puerta y apareció la misma enfermera de hace un rato pidiéndome salir para poder bañar al paciente, me levante para salir pero la voz del castaño me detuvo en el momento que tome el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita preguntarme?-Ese chiquillo era estúpido, se supone que a los ojos del hospital somos familia, no puede tratarme como si fuese un desconocido, idiota.

-Te lo diré luego- Sonreí de la forma más hipócrita que podía para que esa enfermera se lo tragara y salí del recinto.

La sonrisa que mostro ese hombre antes de salir, no era… eso, no era una sonrisa, no sabía cómo describirlo.

-Su hermano mayor es muy guapo, señorito Crown-

¿Crown? Acaso ese era el apellido que tenia, no puedo decir la verdad, que ese no era mi nombre y que ese no era mi hermano, tengo que seguir el juego de este sujeto para lograr salir con vida de esto sino quien sabe que pueda llegar a ocurrirme, además ¿Qué necesita preguntarme? Puede que tal vez sea eso, si tal vez sea eso.

Ese niño tenía que saber donde estaba ese molesto paquete, si no lo sabía lo mataría o en todo caso haría que sufriera un infierno en tierra, ahora me dirigía a su habitación ya había anochecido. Me llego a enojar y estresar fácilmente cuando se trata de algo que me importa, aunque esa cosa en realidad no me interesara podría sacar provecho de ella si así quisiera, además a mi nadie nunca me ha negado ni me negara nada simplemente porque se trata de mi y ese chiquillo no sería la excepción.

Si tal vez se trataba de esa jeringa, ayer salí de la cabaña donde estaba pasando las vacaciones de verano de la escuela por un grito, me levante rápido de la cama para mirar por la ventana de la habitación y divise a unos dos o tres hombres, estaban huyendo, mas no sabría decir de que exactamente, salí de la habitación era bueno que aun no me había cambiado para dormir, traía una camisa blanca con toques celestes en los bordes y un pantalón azul marino, me coloque los zapatos, corrí hacia la salida y cuando la abrí vi a los hombres dirigiéndose al bosque que había a un kilometro y los seguí, ahora que lo pienso ¿Quién me mando?, si no los hubiese seguido no habría pasado nada.

Logre alcanzar y detener a uno, pero para ese momento ya estábamos en el bosque, ese hombre traía en su mano un pequeño estuche, esa maldita caja, el hombre me dijo de la forma más calmada que pudo que me llevara la caja, que la escondiera en un lugar seguro y que huyera lo más rápida que pudiera, lo hice, me escondí en unos arbustos cercanos y voltee para ver a la persona que me había dado el objeto, entonces fue cuando llego ese sujeto, acorralo al hombre colocándole su arma en el cuello, una espada y le pregunto dónde estaba el paquete, me paralice por un momento, ese sujeto estaba preguntando por la caja que me habían dado momentos atrás.

El hombre que estaba amenazado por el arma parecía no tener ninguna intención de responder y supongo que no fui el único en llegar ha esa conclusión ya que de un simple movimiento el recién llegado lo había decapitado… Todo el suelo tenía sangre, sangre que emanaba de ese cuerpo, el asesino se había empapado del liquido carmesí en aquel acto, fue tal mi impresión por la escena que me quede estático como una roca y la caja resbalo de mis dedos provocando un ruido sordo el cual no paso desapercibido por el asesino, entonces supe que moriría, me matarían por un algo que ni siquiera sé que es, eso pensé hasta que un hombre encaro al asesino que se dirigía hacia mí.

Sentí que alguien me movía de un lado a otro tratando de llamar mi atención y lo logro, volví en si para ver a otro de esos hombres, así que si eran tres los hombres que huían, el sujeto que me había sacado del letargo tomo la caja del suelo la abrió y me dio el contenido, una inyectadora con aguja sin protector, nuevamente me dijeron que huyera, comencé a correr  y a unos pocos metros me detuve y voltee para ver qué había ocurrido, el asesino ya había matado al otro y solo quedaba el que tenía el estuche de la inyectadora que ahora llevaba en mi mano, ese hombre llamaba la atención del asesino con el estuche vacio.

Solo fue hasta que lo atravesó con su arma que el hombre dejo de moverse, aun sin sacar la espada del pecho del otro tomo la caja y la abrió, solo pasaron nanosegundos antes de que el asesino soltara el estuche, sacara la espada y con un movimiento decapito al hombre.

Sentí mi cuerpo pesado, no podía levantar mis brazos, la inyectadora rozaba peligrosamente mi pierna a través de la tela del pantalón, di media vuelta y me enrede con mis propios pies, la inyección se clavo de lleno en mi pierna vaciando todo su contenido en mi, por tal dolor no solo de la inyección sino del liquido, grite… Sentí mi pierna ardiendo, quise arrancármela por tal sensación insoportable, luego recordé que estaba huyendo, me quite la inyección y la arroje lejos, me levante como pude y comencé a correr aunque ya ese tipo me había visto y me seguía.

CONTINUARA….


	2. Capitulo 2: Por Favor… ¡No Me Hagas Esto!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola mi gente bonita, muchas gracias por la gente bella que se paseo por aqui a echarle un ojito a la historia, aqui esta el segundo capitulo  
> Advertencias: Este capitulo contiene material fuerte, es una violacion vista desde la perspectiva del violador asi que se recomienda discreción.  
> No odien a Kai, el es bello xD

Llegue a la puerta de la habitación, había logrado convencer al hospital de que ese chiquillo era mi único familiar y que no me quería separar de él, por ende me dejaron permanecer en el hospital todo el tiempo que quisiera, ya era de  madrugada, en pocas palabras podía sacarle toda la información que quisiera y nadie interrumpiría mi interrogatorio. Tome el pomo y lo gire para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Fije mi vista en la camilla, el niño estaba allí y parecía dormir, aunque no lo tenía muy en claro ya que estaba arropado hasta la cabeza, me acerque sigilosamente, para luego tomar la sabana y descubrir al chico el cual estaba muy despierto, me veía con una expresión que aparentaba serenidad, como si no sintiese miedo por mí, pero ese no era el caso, era casi imperceptible pero a luz que brindaba la luna llena podía ver con perfecta claridad el ligero temblor que tenía todo su cuerpo, tome el banquito y me senté en el, ahora comenzaría el verdadero interrogatorio.

-Escucha enano que no me gusta repetir las cosas-Ante eso pareció ofenderse pero no hizo ningún ademan de querer interrumpirme así que seguí-No soy de las personas que den rodeos, necesito saber qué hiciste con el contenido de la caja que esos hombre te dieron.

Cuando termine de formular mi pregunta ese niño abrió los ojos de par en par se puso pálido como un papel y ahora el temblor era evidente, abrió la boca para decir algo pero enseguida la cerro, miro el suelo frente a mi por unos minutos como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, cuando por fin parecía que iba a responder elevo el rostro y me dejo ver un sonrojo ¿Por qué ese mocoso estaba sonrojado?

-Y… yo lo lamento mucho pero la perdí-                                                                                                                

-¡¿Qué?!-Me levante de mi asiento de estrepito y eleve la voz más de lo que debería, pero no me importaba, estaba molesto, no solo por el hecho de haber perdido el paquete sino por el hecho de haber creído que ese pequeño bastardo sabia donde estaba.

-No, no, no-Agitaba sus brazos y cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación.-Bue…bueno en realidad no la perdí…-

-Entonces ¿Dónde está?-No le deje terminar de hablar, espero que me dé una buena explicación o si no…-        

-Yo-Levanto muy lentamente la sabana que cubría sus piernas, a los ojos de cualquiera incluso de los míos si no estuviese así de molesto esa sería una clara invitación, pero deje esos pensamientos de lado cuando señalo con su índice un pequeñísimo punto rojo casi imperceptible en su pierna, podía confundirse fácilmente por la picadura de un mosquito-Mientras huía de ti, me caí y… bueno… me clave la inyectadora.

Espera… alto, rebobina todo, ese maldito bastardo me está diciendo que… el liquido de la inyección esta dentro de él, esto es una mierda, estoy seguro de que tenía un tic en el ojo, mi ceño se frunció, mis nudillos se volvieron blancos y mis dientes rechinaban de la cólera que sentía.

¡En realidad no había ningún puto problema con el endemoniado hijo de puta paquete! Pero esta sería la primera vez en toda mi “carrera” que no entregaba o cumplía un estúpido trabajo… no, esto no se iba a quedar así, ese niño, ese maldito niño va a sufrir mi cólera, porque si ahora estoy muy pero muy molesto y me enferma el hecho de que ese enano se esté riendo o mejor dicho este haciendo un intento de risa mientras se rasca la nuca como si fuera un juego lo que está pasando, no enano este no es un juego y te lo voy a demostrar.

Esta es la vida real.

-¿Así que el liquido entro en tu organismo?-Pregunte tranquilamente a lo que él solo asintió-Sabes… tengo una pequeña idea para saber si la inyección surtió efecto ¿Quieres probarla?-

Le dije en un tono “amable” puesto que por dentro la ira me estaba consumiendo, el chico me vio con un rostro sospechoso, como si no creyera en mi y no lo culpo, de la última persona en la faz de la tierra que debería creer seria en mí, pero al final asintió, di vuelta para buscar algo en un mueble que había ahí, algo que seguramente tendría un muy buen uso.

Al final lo encontré, una sonrisa ladina se poso en mis labios y vi el reloj de mi muñeca el cual marcaba la una y veinte de la madrugada, tendría mucho tiempo, en un rápido movimiento coloque lo que había encontrado tras mi espalda para que el pequeño y pobre niño no viese nada

-Cierra los ojos por un momento y tranquilo no te voy a matar-El chico dudo más tiempo de lo que pensé pero como siempre al final cedió, cerró los ojos y mi sonrisa paso de ser ladina a una digna de un psicópata.

De un rápido y solemne movimiento ya me encontraba frente a él, tome la cinta y tan rápido como pude pegue un pedazo en su boca, el enano al sentir eso abrió los ojos asustado y llevo sus manos hacia su boca a lo que yo las capture en el camino, me abalance quedando encima de él y con ayuda del cabezal de la camilla el cual era perfecto para este tipo de práctica amarre sus manos, me acerque a su oído y le susurre.

-Tranquilo, no te voy a matar-Sonreí con maldad-Pero sí que te va a doler-Al decir eso no pude reprimir la risa sádica que salió de mi boca, el niño se veía asustado, muy asustado y eso es exactamente lo que quiero en este momento, lo voy a hacer sufrir-¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Por qué?-

El sarcasmo se hacía presente en cada una de mis palabras, me erguí sobre él, mis piernas estaban a los costados de las suyas, me encontraba sentado sobre su pelvis, fue entonces que hurgue mis ropas y saque algo que haría este juego mucho más satisfactorio.

Ese chiquillo estaba paralizado, aunque pareció reaccionar cuando vio brillar la navaja que saque de mi bolsillo y como una marica comenzó a llorar no me podía sentir mejor y eso que no había comenzado a divertirme apropiadamente, tome la bata hospitalaria que tenia puesta y  fui quitándola lentamente, él forcejeaba como podía y llego un momento donde me canso e hice unas pequeñas cortadas cerca de sus tetillas para luego acercarme y susurrarle al oído.

-Si no te quedas quieto y eres buen niño te arrancare el pezón, pero no con esto-dije mientras balanceaba la navaja de un lado a otro-Te lo arrancare de una mordida ¿Entendiste?-Espere su respuesta, no paraba de llorar y eso me hacía sentir mejor tanto que ya mi miembro comenzaba a erguirse, entonces el enano asintió-Que buen niño-

Me erguí nuevamente y comencé a deslizar la navaja por toda la extensión de su pecho y brazos, se movía de vez en cuando pero no era nada grave, ya no se resistiría y comencé a clavar la punta de la navaja en su cuerpo, lloraba y se estremecía increíblemente, solté el arma blanca y comencé a lamer y succionar su cuerpo enmarcando los sitios con las heridas ya abiertas, el sabor de la sangre de ese niño sí que era deliciosa, subí por su cuello donde lamí hasta que llegue a su lóbulo y lo mordí suavemente, cuando voltee a ver su rostro parecía que no lloraba tanto, eso me hizo enojar, así que lo golpee en el pecho, el castaño se sobresalto y lloro con énfasis nuevamente.

-Escucha bien sucia perra, si no lloras te voy a matar ¿De acuerdo?-No respondió pero creo que si entendió porque de su rostro no paraban de surcar densas lagrimas, las cuales cada vez me excitaban mas, alce mi mano y comencé a acariciar sus mejillas húmedas-Es estúpido pero… te ves hermoso-

El chico volvió a sobresaltarse y se sonrojo, aun lloraba pero ya no forcejeaba, volví a mi trabajo succionando y mordiendo de vez en cuando la tetilla izquierda mientras mi mano izquierda presionaba las heridas ya hechas para que no parase de llorar, el bulto de mi entrepierna cada vez se volvía mas y mas molesto, necesitaba sacarlo de esa prisión de tela o si no me correría sin haber hecho nada, así que baje hasta llegar a lo que quedaba de la bata de hospital y la quite dejando a la vista su pequeña hombría la cual estúpidamente estaba un poco despierta.

-¿Así que el dolor te excita? Eres una puta y sucia ramera-Mi sonrisa estoy seguro que al decir eso era horrible, pero ese es el punto, voy a hacer que el sufra mientras yo disfruto.

Tome su miembro y comencé un tortuoso vaivén y al poco tiempo el liquido pre-seminal se hizo presente, eso quería decir que estaba disfrutando pero no paraba de llorar lo cual lo hacía mucho mejor, mi deseo estaba cambiando un poco, mas no mucho, aun quería que sufriera un infierno en tierra pero ahora tenía mejores torturas en mente para lograr mi cometido y destruirlo por completo.

Deje su miembro de lado ya erguido y vi la escena frente a mis ojos, la luz de la luna llena sí que ayudaba, el niño tenía cortadas en todo el pecho y brazos unas más grandes y profundas que otras, gracias a mi saliva y su propio sudor brillaba su piel,  un pequeño hematoma causado por mi culpa en el pecho, la sangre de las heridas se deslizaba marcando todo con su respiración rítmica y al alzar la vista y ver su rostro divise un sonrojo.

Ahora sí que me parecía un ángel ensangrentado, deseaba tomarlo y romperlo pero quería escuchar su voz suplicándome por piedad, pero no le quitaría la cinta era muy posible que gritara por ayuda y eso arruinaría la fiesta, así que me quede con las ganas de escucharle pedir clemencia.

Desate mi cinturón y abrí la bragueta, lo rompería de una vez por todas, sabía que primero tenía que prepararlo pero yo nunca tuve la intención de hacer que ese niño sintiera otra cosa que no fuese dolor, saque mi miembro de su prisión y me sorprendí al ver que estaba mucho más grande de lo que normalmente se pone al momento de tener sexo con mujeres,  de verdad que me estaba gustando lo que le estaba haciendo a el castaño.

Parecía que el chico había visto mis intenciones y mi hombría porque habíamos vuelto a forcejear, el lloraba mucho mas y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en un claro “no” pero a mí me sabia a mierda lo que él quisiera, lo que yo quería era violarlo y eso haría. Volví a golpearlo y a amenazarlo con matarlo para que se quedase quieto  y eso paso, de nuevo estaba quieto.

-Oye mocoso-Lo llame-Colabora y abre las piernas-No hubo respuesta lo cual me hizo enojar-¡Oye!-

Y así lo hizo lenta y temblorosamente abrió las piernas dilatando un poco sus propias carnes, pero por supuesto mi miembro era mucho más grande de lo que él podía abrirse, tome mi hombría y la posicione en su entrada, note que las lagrimas ahora eran muchas más y para hacer más prolongado su sufrimiento deslice la cabeza de mi virilidad por toda la extensión de su redondo trasero y entonces entre de una sola embestida.

El alarido que salió de la boca del castaño fue tan alto que se escucho en toda la habitación, me sorprendió que llegase a tal nivel teniendo la boca sellada lo mire por unos minutos, tenía la cabeza de lado, me fije en sus manos y sonreí al ver como de entre sus dedos goteaba sangre, se había clavado las uñas y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, ahora la duda era ¿Por dolor o por cólera?

Comencé a embestir, ya le había dado suficiente tiempo para acostumbrarse, sus paredes eran tan estrechas, oprimían mi virilidad de la forma más magnifica que fuese posible, me sentía en la gloria, subí el ritmo, cada vez se sentía mejor, tome al castaño de las caderas para tener más impulso, fue cuando vi el miembro del chico el cual estaba más que erecto y curioso alce la vista para ver su rostro.

Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo y no paraban de derramar lagrimas con un ligero sonrojo y una respiración que hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara como en un amaranto, volví a subir la intensidad mi liquido pre-seminal hacia que mi miembro se pudiera deslizar dentro con más facilidad provocando que mis embestidas se volvieran las de una bestia, la camilla no paraba de rechinar y el sonido húmedo del continuo chapoteo que salía de nuestras intimidades me estaba enloqueciendo.

Entonces toque ese punto en el cuerpo del chico y este arqueo la espalda, me gusto el que hiciera eso, así que comencé a dar estocadas solo en ese lugar una y otra vez hasta que el castaño llego al clímax corriéndose en su pecho, haciendo que sus paredes oprimieran mucho mas mi miembro, esa posición era deliciosa pero tenía una mejor en mente, tome las piernas del chico y las apoye en mis hombros logrando una penetración completa y el pequeño miembro del chico comenzó a reaccionar de nuevo.

Esa posición me daba una mejor profundidad, podía sentir como la cabeza de mi miembro se estrellaba contra su próstata, estaba llegando a mi limite soltando pequeños jadeos y gemidos por lo que puse mi mejor esfuerzo en las embestidas y entonces el chico se volvió a correr contrayendo sus carnes y manchando su rostro pero ya para esa oportunidad no pude evitar correrme también embistiendo lo más profundo que pude para llenar de mi esencia lugares inaccesibles en su entrada para que se le  hiciese difícil la limpieza.

El gemido ronco que salió de mis labios fue tal que hizo que el chico me mirase de nuevo, me incline estando todavía dentro y con poca delicadeza le quite la cinta de la boca sin esperar que hablara bese sus labios en un acto pasional y desesperado rozando lo lujurioso, muy extraño de mi parte entrando en su cavidad y jugando con su tímida lengua faltante de experiencia juntándola con la mía en una danza majestuosa llenando de nuestras salivas las comisuras de ambas bocas, antes de separarme mordí suavemente su labio inferior lo cual hizo que gimiera…

Al escucharlo sentí unas ganas descomunales de volver a hacerlo mío pero esta vez sin la cinta, me había maravillado o mejor dicho encantado ese gemido y definitivamente no sería la última vez que lo escuchase, definitivamente ese chico volvería a estar bajo mi cuerpo y haría que gimiera hasta quedarse afónico.

Un hilillo de saliva me acompaño haciendo que el niño se sonrojara aun más puesto que su gemido no había pasado desapercibido por ninguno de los dos fue entonces que salí de su interior, llenando las sabanas de semen y sangre, sangre de ese chico, le quite el amarre de las manos a lo que inmediatamente se hizo un ovillo dándome la espalda, me puse de pie acomode mis ropas y salí de la habitación ya vería lo que ocurriría al día siguiente.                                                                  

CONTINUARA….


End file.
